


Doctor Asami and his sick kitten

by Mother_of_Pearl



Category: Finder, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Caring, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, Illnesses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Pearl/pseuds/Mother_of_Pearl
Summary: Akihito's ill. And Asami has to take care of him. But can Asami keep his hands off of his kitten?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I was sick for several days. I was in a heavy delirium but this story came up in my hazed mind so I had to write it down. Please excuse occurring mistakes... I was sick and english isn't my mother language...  
> But I hope you enjoy it! :3

The heaven outside was still dark.  
A silent noise had wakened him. Probably coming from the city. With a tired attitude he raised his arm, to reach to the clock on his bed stand. 5 am. Way too early to wake up, after only 3 hours of sleep.  
With a deep breath he turned around in the sheets and fell asleep once again.

He opened his eyes. This time the sun had already risen and the sounds of the city were clearly audible, even though the windows were closed.  
The display of the clock showed 9 am this time. Still a little bit early to stand up.  
When he was about to fall asleep again, he heard something. The same silent noise which had wakened him a few hours ago.  
Since he was already awake, he decided to take a look what has been disturbing him at night. The sheets of the big double bed lay behind as he opened the door and entered the hallway. He brushed his black hair back, out of his eyes. Maybe he should get a haircut on his next day off.

There it was again. The raucous sound. The tall man followed the noise just to find himself in front of the door that leads into Akihito's room. What was that? The young photographer always leaves the house around 8 am.  
He opened the door and entered the small room, just to find the blonde boy cuddled up in his bedsheets, pulled up, until only his nose and eyes were visible.

“Akihito?”

A heavy coughing attack answered him, that shook the whole tiny body of the boy.  
With fast footsteps he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. With his large hands he pulled the sheets back so Akihito's face and chest were laying open in front of him.

“Hey, Akihito. Hey. Are you awake?” Asami asked, his deep voice lowered and obviously worried.

He got no understandable answer. The eyes of the boy were flickering and his breath was short and shallow. His face was beet red, he was sweating all over and his delicate body was heavily shivering.  
Without losing time, Asami lifted the sick boy up. His limbs deflated as Asami cradled him on his broad chest together with his blanket.  
He carried Akihito straight into his bigger bedroom. Carefully he put him down on the soft mattress. When he held the boys face between his hands, Akihito opened his eyes for a moment. With a blurred gaze he looked up in his face.

“Sorry, … I guess… I waked you...”, was all that he was able to say before he fell back into unconsciousness again.

“Sleep, Akihito. No need to worry.”, were the last words Takaba heard in his feverish delirium.

For 2 days Akihito was almost completely knocked out. He burned up with his fever and the cough wouldn't wither away as well. The nightstand in Asami's big bedroom piled up with pills and medicines, tea and tissues. Most of the time of the day Asami himself looked after his ill kitten, thankfully Kirishima-san brought him his paperwork and groceries.

After 4 days Akihito's fever finally went down and he was able to make some unsteady steps out of the bedroom. His circulatory was still affected so it took his some time to get to the kitchen. When he reached the door he saw Asami standing by the stove, discussing business with Kirishima-san over the telephone. In front of him cooked a chicken soup. It was almost lunchtime.  
Akihito smiled. He had never seen Asami cook something before. Somehow a warm feeling rose within his chest.  
With silent steps he walked through the room and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. The rattling sound made Asami turn around. When he saw Akihito over there he quickly ended the phone call, switched off the stove and came to him.  
Akihito expected Asami to hug him, but instead he put his large, cool hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. This was unforeseen, but Takaba was still too exhausted to pout.

“How are you? Feeling better finally?”, Asami asked softly. He removed his hand from Akihito's forehead and stroked over his hair.

“Yes. Still not perfect, but I can at least walk and talk again, haha.” A small grin appeared on his drained face. “I never knew you can cook.” He added.

“Believe it or not, but I'm actually pretty good at it. Though I never do it. It never paid off for one alone. And after all, now that you're here it was always your task.”  
Asami smirked and returned to the stove to switch it on again.

After a short silence Asami continued.  
“Do you want to eat or maybe do you want to shower first? Maybe first the shower. Honestly spoken, you smell.”

“Huh? How long have I been knocked out?” Akihito asked.

“About 4 days now. Kirishima has called your publisher to excuse you, don't worry.”

“Ugh, four days...” Akihito wrinkled his nose. “I'll take the shower.”

 

He toddled out of the kitchen. Asami looked up from the cooking pot. He went to the door frame and looked after the blonde boy walking down the hallway.

“Akihito! Take a proper look at you face. You look like you played with a spray can.”

Akihito turned around, confused he almost fell over his own feet.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, dazed.

“You will know when you look in the mirror.” Asami grinned.

 

Akihito deranged continued his walk to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and wobbly undressed. He realized he really stank of sweat because of his fever. He tossed his pyjama into the laundry basket. The bathroom was cleaned and fresh washed towels hung over the bathtub. Akihito was slightly surprised that Asami really was able to properly do household chores.  
Finally undressed he turned on the little lamp over the big mirror, cleared his eyes and looked at himself. He had to squint due to the bright light. When he finally was able to look properly, he was more than just baffled. A short sound of surprise escaped his opened mouth and his eyes widened.  
His cheeks, nose and parts of his chest were covered with little dots. They looked like huge amount of freckles. He turned his head around to examine himself from every angle.

“Asami what happened to me?!” Akihito called out to the older man in the kitchen.  
“I look like… like… I don't even know how to describe it!”

Dumbfounded he kept on investigating his skin. Fortunately the dots weren't all over his complete body.  
Asami entered the bathroom. The strong arms crossed in front of his broad chest, an amused smile on his face.

“They appeared half a day after I started to give you your medicines. I guess it must be some kind of slight seizure of an allergic reaction to some active ingredient. Normally it should vanish after some days, when you stop taking the pills. Though I have to admit you look cute with those freckles.”

“That's not funny! I look like some kind of crumble cake! How should I explain this to my friends or to my boss? He's gonna laugh at me, I won't be taken seriously any more...” Akihito complained.  
“I'm gonna take a shower now. Maybe some of them will vanish after with hot water.”

Still in a daze Akihito entered the shower. Asami was still standing in the door frame but right now that didn't bother him at all. The hot water flowing down his body felt wonderful. His wet hair was hanging down into his disfigured face. This was horrible. If the dots wouldn't go away by themselves he would have to buy some kind of make up to cover them.

Suddenly the door to the shower opened and Asami entered, butt naked. Akihito startled turned around.

“What are you doing? Get out, it's way too cramped with two people in here!”  
His cheeks with the freckles flushed, as he felt Asamis well trained body squeeze him from behind.  
He struggled to escape the embrace but the strong arms wrapped around him just tightened up. Asami laid his head on his own from above.

“I'm glad you're back on your feet again. I was worried, when your fever got worse. We almost had to bring you to the hospital.”

Akihito calmed down as he heard the tender spoken words and felt the soft kiss on his hair. He snuggled into the protecting arms around him. The warm feeling he felt in his chest spread through his body.

“I caused you a lot of trouble… Sorry, for worrying so much...”, he whispered.

Slowly Asami turned him around, put his face in his hands and watched him closely. Those golden pupils with the long lashes were captivating. Akihito closed his eyes as he felt Asami's lips on his own. Wet black strands of hair brushed his face. The water run down their intertwined bodies. 

“Asami, stop.” Akihito gasped into the kiss. “You'll get sick as well.”

“I am already. I'm lovesick because of you.”

 

Akihito's hoarse voice echoed from the walls of the bathroom. The water was still running hot down their bodies, mixing up with their sweat. Asamis strong body held him tightly up against the tiled wall. The blonde boy had lost the ground under his feet. Shivering he tried his best to hold onto the broad shoulders of the older man, embracing him intense. His arms were still weak, he didn't know how long he would be able to persevere. His shaking thighs were about to slide down from Asami's waist. He gasped as he felt Asami's erection thrusting deep inside him, because of his own weight. A moan escaped him and he buried his face in the strong neckline of the yakuza boss.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked, a worried undertone audible in his deep passionate voice.

Akihito panted hard. “You're too much. I can't take any more…” His face was beet red.

Asami smirked. With one hand he pulled the boy up again in a more comfortable position. He felt the shiver that run down the spine of the delicate body in his arms, when he started moving again. With his free hand he grabbed Akihito's neck and devoured him into a long, passionate kiss.  
The insides of the young photographer were hotter than usual, it made the sexual intercourse even more thrilling. He freed himself from the kiss. With glancing, golden eyes he lowered his face and kissed Akihito's nose. He run his lips over the red cheeks, kissing every inch of his face, down his neck and his chest.

“Asami… what are you doing… It feels so weird...” Akihito moaned.

Every place that Asami's lips had touched, was burning.

“You are so cute with those freckles. I will cherish every single one of them.” He answered as he kissed the pink buds on Akihito's chest.

“Stop that… I've got none of them on my nipples, so you don't have to kiss there...”

With a groan he turned his head around. With weak fingers he tried to shove Asami's face away, just to hold on tight again as he felt his own erection touch Asami's abs. The sensation was too much.  
The hot water, Asami's strong hands that run down his body, the uncountable amount of kisses on his skin, the thrusting deep inside him.

“Asami… I'm coming…” Akihito gasped as he ejaculated.

Asami squeezed him tightly and kissed him, as he also finished it, deep inside his beloved kitten.  
He felt Akihito's breath on his own skin slowing down, as he put him down to the ground. His face was still red.

He could watch as the young boy fell into unconsciousness. It must have been a little bit too much for him in his not completely recovered form.  
Asami smirked as he washed off the sweat and the cum from both their bodies. He run his hands over every part of Akihito.  
With a deep breath and a last kiss, he lifted him up again, covered him with dry towels and carefully laid him down on the broad couch. 

The tall black haired man sat down on the edge, right beside Akihito, wearing only his bathrobe.  
Gently he stroked over the blonde, rebellious hair. A fair smile appeared on his beautiful face.  
A slight kiss touched those wonderful lips as he sat beside this sleeping man, that meant so much to him, guarding him from the upcoming shadows of the setting afternoon sun.

 

Akihito woke up as he heard the ringing telephone. Drowsy he sat up from the couch, pulling back the sheets and slowly walking through the room to pick up the call.

“Hello? This is Asami's...”, he answered.

“Hello? Takaba-kun? It's me, Kirishima. Are you already back on your feet?”

“Ah, hi there. Yeah kind of. Still not completely back again but I'm feeling way better now. What's the matter?”

“I wanted to ask Asami-sama something regarding business, but I can't reach him on his mobile phone, so I tried the fixed phone of the penthouse. Can you look for him please?”

“Yeah of course, just wait a minute, I'll search for him.”

“I can't. He should just call me back, when he has the time for it please. Thank you for your help.”

“No problem. Bye bye.”

Akihito ended the phone call and put it back in his charge base. He wrapped himself up in his bathrobe that laid beside him and stepped out of the living room.  
It was already past 10 pm. Where could Asami be?

“Asami? Are you home?”

Silence answered him. He walked down the hallway. When he stood in front of the bedroom door, he heard a weird sound. Nervous he opened the door and stepped in.

“Asami? You're already in bed?”

A huge coughing attack answered him. Akihito pulled back the sheets, just to find Asami laying there with a huge fever, his forehead was burning.

“Oh, no… I knew it.” Akihito sighed. “And I warned you beforehand. Hey, Asami, can you hear me?”

He bent over and stroked Asami's black hair.  
Suddenly a strong arm rose from under the blankets and pulled him in. Caught off guard Akihito fell onto the mattress and found himself wrapped tightly in Asami's arms, which were still surprisingly strong for a man struck down with a fever.

“Asami, stop that! If I get sick again, who is supposed to take care of you?”

Akihito struggled to escape the stubborn man, hugging him.

“Who cares… At least I can lay in bed with you all the time for now.”

Asami smirked and kissed him. His lips were so much hotter than usual.  
Akihito gave up. A healthy Asami was persistent enough, but when sick, the grown man became really clingy.

“Sorry, Kirishima-san...” he thought and laid Asami's head upon his arm.

Tightly cuddled together the two men laid in the sheets, their breathes slowing down as the night fell over their joined bodies.

 

As one could imagine, Kirishima-san wasn't that amused when he got assigned to take care of both his boss Asami-sama and his lover Takaba-kun. And to boost when the two lovebirds were finally back on their feet, Suoh-san had to take care of the sick Kirishima-san. What a hassle for the poor Kirishima-san...


End file.
